Contrairement à une légende urbaine
by Noan
Summary: Pour fêter l'obtention de son permis de conduire, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero entraîne Duo dans une boîte de nuit mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu....


Voilà ce que donne une cuite en règle dans mon petit cerveau de slashiste convertie!!

Un Threesome: 3x1x2.

Il n'y a pas de lemon mais il est fort probable qu'une autre version lemonique de cette histoire voit le jour sur mon blog sous peu!!

**Résumé:** Pour fêter l'obtention de son permis de conduire, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero entraîne Duo dans une boîte de nuit mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi...est-ce vraiment utile de le répeter à chaque fois??? -.-!

Merci à ma douce et adorable Siashini pour sa correction toujours aussi rapide!!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**Contrairement à une légende urbaine... **  
-  
-  
Contrairement à une légende urbaine plutôt répandue, Quatre Raberba Winner n'était pas tombé dans les puissants bras de Trowa Baron.  
Nan.  
Il lui avait préféré le charme racé du si expressif Wufei Chang.  
Oui.  
Quatre vivait le parfait amour avec Wufei.  
Beaucoup s'étaient attendus à voir le bel ange blond au bras du ténébreux français dès la fin de la guerre. Leur complicité était connue de tous et ce fut la surprise totale lorsque le pilote 04 et le pilote 05 s'affichèrent ensemble lors de la fête pour les 5 ans de la paix.  
Bien des espoirs féminins furent déçus ce soir là. L'asiatique était superbe, tout en passion et félinité...  
-  
Contrairement à une autre légende urbaine forte populaire, Trowa Barton n'était pas retourné au cirque pour y ruminer sa déception de ne pas avoir attrapé le cœur du jeune arabe.  
Nan.  
Il avait préféré rester avec ses compagnons avec lesquels il avait bien plus d'affinités qu'avec Catherine ou tout autre membre du cirque qui fut un temps sa couverture pendant la guerre.  
Oui.  
Le français avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu aux autres même si les changements n'étaient pas si évidents pour le commun des mortels au premier abord. Mais de toute façon, les seuls qui avaient constaté une amélioration de son comportement étaient les quatre autres anciens pilotes et ils étaient les seuls qui importaient vraiment aux yeux de Trowa.  
-  
Contrairement à une troisième légende urbaine forte étendue, Heero Yuy n'était pas devenu le garde du corps de la Présidente de l'Union Terre/Colonie et il n'en avait jamais été question d'ailleurs.  
Nan.  
Le béguin de la jeune femme avait fini par passer comme souvent avec les amourettes adolescentes, elles ne durent généralement qu'un temps.  
Il était devenu preventer - comme quoi, toutes les rumeurs n'étaient pas infondées- mais il avait préféré une simple place de consultant occasionnel sur les systèmes de sécurités ou sur toutes autres applications informatiques, plutôt que celle de Lieutenant que Une lui avait proposée.  
Se battre encore???  
Et puis quoi encore!!  
Oui.  
Il était devenu ingénieur informaticien dans le civil et sa petite entreprise, absolument pas affiliée à la Winner corps mais avec laquelle il travaillait régulièrement, marchait relativement bien.  
-  
Contrairement à une quatrième légende urbaine maintes fois rapportée, le jeune Wufei Chang, actuel compagnon du magnat de la finance Quatre Raberba Winner - mais vous le saviez déjà - n'était pas devenu preventer.  
Nan.  
Il était retourné à sa passion première: Les livres.  
Oui.  
Mr Chang était en phase de devenir médecin et malgré son érudition et ses facilités à apprendre, il lui restait encore quelques années de faculté avant de pouvoir exercer.  
D'après lui, il était temps de payer sa dette envers ceux qui avaient pâti de la guerre, et son amant l'encourageait dans cette voie, celle de sa propre paix.  
-  
Contrairement à une énième légende urbaine fréquemment entendue, Duo Maxwell n'était jamais reparti sur L2 pour y travailler avec son amie Hilde dans une ferraille.  
Nan.  
Pendant la guerre, on avait souvent dit qu'il était un abruti mais la vérité était toute autre.  
Bien loin d'être l'idiot de service qu'il aimait incarner, Duo avait encaissé le petit chèque que le gouvernement leurs avait tous faits, l'avait placé astucieusement et en avait profité pour reprendre des études qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais commencées, avait obtenu son bac et il était à présent en troisième année de l'École d'Architecture de Sank.  
Oui.  
Le jeune garçon un peu foufou était devenu en peu de temps, un jeune homme travailleur qui bossait avec sérieux afin d'obtenir son diplôme et ainsi, de pouvoir participer activement à la reconstruction de sa colonie natale.  
Sa manière à lui de se débarrasser de ses propres démons...  
-  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de Duo Maxwell, il était probablement celui qui avait le plus changé avec la paix, comme si son démon protecteur, Shinigami, avait senti que le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de lui et qu'il s'était alors retiré, laissant place à la véritable personnalité de l'ancien pilote.  
Une personnalité en totale contraste avec ce que les autres connaissaient de lui.  
Jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans, quiconque aurait voulu le moindre mal à cet enfant aurait eu bien de la chance s'il s'en sortait vivant.  
Tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que derrière ses sourires enjôleurs se cachaient un instinct surdéveloppé pour le meurtre et le sang, un homme doué d'un sens quasi animal qui lui permettait de toucher sa cible à mort même les yeux fermés...  
Pourtant, dès que la paix fut signée, cette aptitude à l'assassinat sembla fondre comme neige au soleil, dévoilant l'âme pur d'un petit garçon qui n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir.  
Lors de la signature du traité de paix, ses amis virent, pour la première fois, un vrai sourire illuminé son visage.  
-  
Finalement, 5 ans après la fin des combats, Duo était devenu un jeune homme de 22 ans à la douce beauté androgyne, au sourire affectueux et pourvu d'une innocente naïveté si incroyable chez un ancien pilote.  
Bien des fois, les autres anciens pilotes s'étaient demandés s'il ne jouait pas un autre rôle plus approprié à la paix, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que c'était le vrai visage de Duo Maxwell, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais traversé sa vie, ni même la misère ou l'horreur.  
Quatre avait tendance à le couver comme une mère.  
Wufei avait donc écopé du rôle du père un peu autoritaire.  
Et Trowa et Heero jouaient avec plaisir aux grands frères surprotecteurs.  
-  
A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient emménagé tous ensemble sans vraiment se concerter tellement cela semblait évident.  
Pourquoi chercher ailleurs une compréhension que seuls ceux qui avaient vécu la même chose pouvait leurs fournir??  
Heero savait parfaitement qu'on l'aurait forcé à devenir plus expansif.  
Duo aurait dû garder une part shinigamisque pour pouvoir faire face aux regards des autres.  
On aura demandé à Trowa d'être plus expressif pour être compris par le commun des mortels.  
Quatre aurait dû barricader son don d'empathie pour ne pas être rejeté.  
Et Wufei, ben finalement, le chinois était le plus à même de vivre au milieu de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son passé mais son amour pour l'arabe et son amitié pour les autres l'avait décidé à rester.  
-  
Ce soir d'ailleurs, ils avaient quelque chose à fêter.  
Après maintes péripéties, Duo avait enfin réussi à avoir son permis de conduire. Rien de bien incroyable en soit mais lorsqu'on a piloté un engin aussi compliqué qu'un gundam, il pouvait s'avérer bien difficile de revenir à un engin bien moins sophistiqué et Duo l'avait appris à ses dépends.  
Il avait donc été obligé de passer l'examen pratique plusieurs fois, quatre pour être précis, pour enfin réussir à le décrocher.  
Et les quatre autres avaient décidé de l'emmener fêter dignement l'évènement en boîte, établissement appartenant à Quatre, évidemment.  
Duo avait eu beau protesté qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte dans ce genre d'endroit, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et s'était vite retrouvé dans une salle immense, au milieu d'une foule compacte que les lumières tamisées ne lui permettaient pas de voir.  
-  
Même si au début de la soirée, il affichait un petit sourire juste pour leurs faire plaisir, très vite, la musique et l'ambiance somme toute agréable de l'endroit eurent raison de sa répulsion première et après deux verres d'alcool, il était sur la piste, se déhanchant doucement sur le dernier tube à la mode.  
Un petit cercle s'était formé autour du jeune homme, visiblement inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à ceux qui le regardaient.  
Mais aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, personne n'osait s'inviter à danser avec le natté.  
En effet, Heero et Trowa, les deux danseurs les plus proches de Duo empêchaient quiconque de venir oser ennuyer le jeune homme, d'un simple regard qui en refroidit plus d'un, échauffé par le déhanché langoureux de l'américain.  
-  
Pourtant, un homme fut plus téméraire que les autres et passa outre l'avertissement muet, persuadé que sa carrure et ses poings pourraient venir rapidement à bout des deux crétins qui s'étaient improvisés gardes de corps... Qu'il croyait!!!  
Heero l'attrapa par le col alors qu'il posait son bras autour de la taille du natté qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.  
Trowa ne bougea à peine, se plaçant juste derrière Duo qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.  
" Passe ton chemin, il n'est pas pour toi.  
- Et tu crois que tu peux me faire dégager morveux."  
Heero eut un sourire mauvais et en un habile jeu de jambes et de bras, le molosse se retrouva à terre.  
Les videurs regardaient en rigolant l'ami du patron remettre à sa place un gars qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils avaient l'habitude de rappeler à l'ordre. Ils auraient pu lui interdire l'accès à l'endroit mais il n'avait jamais dépassé la limite autorisée.  
-  
Ils le laissèrent sur le carreau, humilié par la prestation de l'asiatique, vivement applaudi par les spectateurs de l'altercation.  
Trowa ramena Duo à leur table, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. L'américain était complètement éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer et avait malgré tout un peu peur de retourner sur la piste. Une fois assis, il se boudina un peu plus contre le français qui lui caressait doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.  
Heero les rejoint rapidement et s'installa à côté d'eux, passant sa main dans les mèches éparses de l'américain et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.  
Quatre, tranquillement installé dans les bras du chinois, les regardait tous les trois, conscient de l'amour que portait Trowa et Heero à Duo.  
L'américain devait être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était le centre de toutes leurs attentions, le seul bénéficiaire de leurs sourires ou de leurs gestes d'affections.  
Et ce soir encore, les deux jeunes hommes créaient autour de lui, un petit cocon de douceur, pour lui faire oublier sa mésaventure sur la piste.  
-  
Les heures filèrent tranquillement.  
Ils restèrent assis autour de leur table, discutant gaiement, rigolant beaucoup et buvant souvent.  
D'ailleurs, Duo se leva. Un besoin pressant se faisait sentir et il partit aux toilettes après avoir refusé qu'Heero ou Trowa l'accompagne, il était assez grand pour faire pipi tout seul.  
La discussion continua mais les minutes défilèrent sans que le natté revienne et au bout d'un quart d'heure, le japonais se leva, rapidement suivi par le français.  
Ils surent qu'ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter quand un cri étouffé leurs parvint à travers la porte des toilettes.  
-  
Ils entrèrent brutalement et tombèrent sur une scène qui leurs fit perdre leur sang froid.  
Le molosse qu'Heero avait étalé plus tôt dans la soirée, était revenu à la charge avec deux autres, résolu à prendre de force ce qui lui avait était refusé.  
Duo était acculé contre le mur, à moitié assommé, du sang coulant de sa lèvres fendues par le corps massif de l'abruti qui avait provoqué Heero.  
Les deux autres se marraient bruyamment en arrachant la fine chemise de soie noire que l'américain portait, cadeau de Noël de Quatre.  
Aveuglés par leur propre rage, les deux jeunes hommes se ruèrent sur les trois autres. Ils s'occupèrent vite fait des deux arracheurs de chemise, les laissant à moitié mort sur le carrelage de la pièce et Heero laissa le plaisir de dérouiller le dernier à Trowa, lui-même s'occupant de l'américain qui s'écroula entre ses bras.  
-  
Le japonais souleva Duo et l'assit sur le bord des lavabos, face à lui, pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'avait heureusement qu'une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure et le lendemain, il y aurait sûrement un petit hématome.  
Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'imbiba d'eau froide avant de nettoyer la coupure, son bras maintenant toujours le jeune homme encore dans les vapes.  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger de son brouillard et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero, il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura doucement.  
Le japonais en fut un peu surpris mais il resserra vite ses bras autour de lui, le berçant tendrement.  
Trowa revint à ce moment là avec les videurs qui embarquèrent sans management les trois agresseurs.  
-  
Le français s'approcha à son tour et caressa les cheveux de Duo. Dans un petit reniflement, celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux encore pleins de larmes, que Trowa fit disparaître de son pouce.  
Sans un mot, il enleva sa chemise et la posa sur les épaules du châtain.  
" Rentrons."  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur table.  
Quatre sauta pratiquement sur Duo quand il vit sa blessure et Trowa s'empressa de lui raconter et de le rassurer quant à l'avenir des trois brutes.  
Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et après une petite discussion entre patron et videurs, ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
-  
Une fois rentrés, Quatre, assuré que Duo était entre de bonnes mains, monta se coucher suivi par Wufei.  
Heero entraîna l'américain dans la salle de bain pour désinfecter correctement sa blessure tandis que Trowa alla lui préparer un chocolat chaud.  
Dans la salle de bains, Heero fit asseoir Duo sur le bord de la baignoire qui le regardait s'affairer en souriant un tout petit peu, il avait encore mal du coup de poing qu'il avait pris une heure plus tôt.  
Une fois le désinfectant et le baume cicatrisant en main, il s'agenouilla face au natté et commença à le soigner.  
" Gomen."  
Duo haussa les sourcils de surprise.  
" Pourquoi? Tu n'y es pour rien. Je devrais plutôt te remercier.  
- Si nous ne t'avions pas forcé à sortir et si j'avais juste repoussé cet abruti sans l'humilier, rien ne serait arrivé."  
Le japonais avait baissé les yeux et Duo lui releva le visage.  
" Tu ne pourras pas empêcher certaines personnes d'ignorer ce que "Non" veut dire. C'est ainsi.  
- Oui mais...  
- Duo a raison."  
Trowa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant tranquillement que le brun ait fini de le soigner.  
-  
Duo se leva et tendit sa main vers Heero. Celui-ci la prit et le suivit dans la chambre du natté tous les deux précédés par le français.  
Trois tasses fumantes attendaient patiemment sur le bureau.  
Duo se débarrassa de sa chemise irréversiblement massacrée qu'il regarda un instant, dégoûté -il y tenait vraiment- puis passa un tee-shirt plus large avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, rejoignant Heero qui s'y était assis en entrant.  
Il lui lança un regard en coin, peu sûr de la réaction du japonais s'il se glissait entre ses bras sans son accord.  
Il demandait rarement une quelconque marque d'affection mais là, il en avait besoin, terriblement conscient qu'il avait bien failli se faire violer dans cette boîte.  
Le japonais sourit et ouvrit les bras dans lesquels Duo s'engouffra sans attendre.  
Trowa leurs tendit leur tasse et s'installa en face d'eux avec la sienne.  
-  
Ils burent en silence, Trowa et Heero couvant l'américain du regard.  
Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fâcheux.  
Le français se redressa pour prendre les tasses vides et les déposer sur le plateau posé sur le bureau.  
Heero se redressa aussi.  
" On va te laisser dormir."  
Duo se tendit alors que le japonais le repoussait doucement.  
Mais au moment de se lever, il fut retenu. L'américain avait attrapé son tee-shirt. Il se tourna vers lui, mais il ne vit pas son visage, dissimulé par sa frange.  
" ... Restezavecmois'ilvousplait...  
- Quoi?"  
Trowa reposa le plateau qu'il avait pris pour le ramener et regardait Heero qui ne semblait pas avoir compris non plus ce que l'américain venait de dire.  
Heero s'accroupit face à lui et releva le visage de l'américain. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et son regard légèrement fuyant.  
" Tu veux qu'on reste dormir avec toi??"  
Duo n'osa pas acquiescer à voix haute et hocha simplement la tête. Les deux autres se regardèrent et acceptèrent en silence.  
Le plateau fut abandonné.  
-  
Duo soupira de bien-être.  
Il était allongé dans les bras d'Heero, le front posé contre sa poitrine, le bras du japonais autour de son cou et dans son dos, il sentait le corps puissant de Trowa, un des bras du Français enroulé autour de sa taille.  
Même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Quatre, il aimait profondément les deux hommes qui l'entouraient, en ce moment de leur chaleur réconfortante. Mais incapable de savoir lequel des deux il aimait le plus, il avait toujours caché ses sentiments.  
Pourtant, ce soir, malgré ce qui s'était passé dans la boîte, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.  
Malgré tout, ce fut un peu tremblant qu'il posa sa main gauche sur le torse d'Heero et qu'il posa son autre main sur celle de Trowa.  
Il soupira de nouveau quand Heero se rapprocha un peu plus, nichant son visage dans ses cheveux épars en même temps que Trowa entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.  
-  
Ils profitèrent longtemps de ce moment de tendresse mais le désir montait insidieusement aux creux de leurs reins et ce fut un geste de Trowa qui les libéra.  
Il déposa un baiser à peine appuyé à la base de la nuque de Duo qui gémit sourdement.  
Les lèvres du japonais se mirent alors en mouvement, déposant mille et uns petits baisers sur le visage du natté alors que la bouche de Trowa apprenait par cœur les courbes de son dos.  
La nuit étouffa leurs gémissements, douce mélopée d'amour où leurs prénoms respectifs filtraient régulièrement.  
-  
Au petit matin, en ne voyant pas le français dans la cuisine alors qu'il était toujours le premier levé, Quatre eut un sourire resplendissant.  
Il laissa son don aller caresser les esprits des occupants de la maison et son sourire s'élargit.  
" Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi mon ange?".  
Le chinois l'enlaça par derrière, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.  
" Ils se sont enfin trouvés."  
Le chinois sourit à son tour.  
Il était temps.  
-  
-

**La version avec le lemon est dispo sur mon blog!!!**

L'adresse de celui ci est dispo sur mon blog.

Pensez à me laisser un petit mot, ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
